Soar
by Mikkimausu
Summary: When a field trip to a science lab goes completely wrong, the Bubble Guppies must adapt to there new powers. But when things start to fall apart, they must work together and discover there new potential.
1. Chapter 1

Kindergarten 2001

Our story starts out like any other story, in a laboratory. We were taking a field trip to a science lab, the same lab Nonny's mom works at. She showed us what scientists do everyday, and we even got to try on our own labcoats.

We watched as scientists tested out stuff, and mixed different kinds of chemicals together.

" And this is where we create machines to help the environment and society, " Nonny's mom pointed to a room on our left with a " Do Not Enter " sign hanging on the doorknob.

" Can we go in? " Gil asked, turning the dooknob.

" Yeah, can we! " I asked, my curls bobbing with excitement.

" Actually, " she took Gil's hand off the knob, " It's classified, so, no, you can't, " she continued to walk and we followed her. I looked back at the door. _Classified?_

I snuck out from the group and tip-toed to the door, slowing turning the knob.

" What are you doing? " I jumped five-feet into the air and turned around to see my friends, looking at me questioningly.

" I was just gonna take a peek, " I said, opening the door, " Wanna come? "

I walked in, Molly and Gil following me inside.

" I don't know..." Oona said, worried.

" Come one Oona, it'll be fun! " Goby grabbed Oona and Nonny's hands and pulled them in, the door slamming behind them.

There were all sorts of gadgets and gizmos. Tall and short, big and small. Not one of them looked the same.

" Look! " I heared Molly shout. We all rushed to her and saw what she was staring at.

It was the biggest thing I had ever seen. Even bigger than my hair! It a looked like a water gun, only a lot bigger.

" Push me, " I read the sign on the machine, I looked down and saw a button, it was big and red. I had the urge to push it but I didn't, bad things happen when people let their curiosity get the best of them, or at least, that's what my mom said.

" Let's get out of here, " Oona said, heading for the door. We all followed, but when I turned around I bumped into another machine, and I fell backwards, hitting the button as I fell.

Then there was a loud noise, and the room started to shake. Red lights started to flash, and the ceiling started to crumble.

Molly screamed, Oona cried, it was absolute chaos. We all covered our ears and tried to get out of the room but the door was locked.

That's when it happened. I watched as the tip of the big water gun machine turned yellow, then green, then red.

" Uhh, guys, " I said as the machine pointed straight at us.

They all turned and we were shot by a beam of light. Every single one of us.

I lied there on the floor, paralyzed.

" Deema, Deema? " I heared someone calling my name and I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

" Deema are you okay? " Mr. Grouper asked, as I stood up.

I looked around and saw that we were back in the classroom. I sighed, _It was all just a dream,_ I grabbed some crayons and started to color a butterfly.

But 10 years later, I realized that it wasnt a dream.

Author's Note:

Okay, so this is, like, my 4th bubble guppies story. Is that bad? Should I stop writing BG fanfics? I don't know, what do you guys think?

Anyway...

Anyone see the The Lady Gaga parody on Bubble Guppies? I couldn't stop laughing, it was hilarious!

And also, has anyone noticed that none of the BG's have ever cried before? I mean, the only emotions they show are, happy, confused, and sometimes depression/sadness, but they never _cry_.

I have another fanfiction in mind, but it's not about BG, it's about a oc ( original character ) I made up ( Mikkīmausu ) and I'm just wondering if you guys would like to read it. Yes, no?

So yeah, that's all I have to say, bye-bye! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

After the field trip to the science lab, things, changed.

I noticed that I not only grew stronger, but I also began to float. It all started in second grade.

I was reading a " Iron Man " comic in my bedroom when I couldn't feel my bed under me, I looked down and realized that I was floating. I was scared for a moment, but as it kept happening and happening I got used to it.

I flew around my room, spinning and flipping. I would occasionally crash into things but it was worth it, I could fly.

I jumped out of my window and flew around the neighborhood. I danced across rooftops and played pranks on joggers. I flew straight up into the sky, soaring with the birds, the wind blowing through my hair, and the clouds on my fingertips. It was the best time of my life.

As the years went by I started to control my flying, using it to help people in need, and play pranks on my friends.

I was never tardy to school, and I never had to worry about walking to and from school. Flying was my everything.

I told my friends about my " superpower " but they didn't believe me, so I decided to show them.

I put a note in each of their lockers to meet me on the soccer field during lunch.

I waited, and waited and finally, they came.

" So what did you want to show us Gilly? " Molly asked, with the others following close behind.

" This, " I stood up from the bleachers, and closed my eyes. I could feel myself rising into the air.

I opened my eyes and looked down, yep, I was flying. I flew around the field, my friends staring at me in shock.

I rocketed towards them and landed, carefully, on the ground.

" H-how did you do that?! " Deema asked, amazed.

" I don't know, it just came to me, " I smiled.

We all walked back into the school, chatting about me and my ability to fly.

...

_Let your imagination run wild._ That's what my dad used to say to me when I was little.

And I did. I would create amazing things no one in the world has ever seen before. I told stories that not even the greatest author in the world would have told.

But I never thought that my imagination, could go _this_ crazy.

It's like I can become what I create, I think of something, and when I look at myself, I am that something.

For example, I close my eyes, and imagine an elephant. And when I open my eyes, I am that elephant. I could stomp around my room and eat peanuts from the kitchen!

It was fun, I could be anything I wanted to be. I could even shape-shift into people! I ran to school as an Olympic runner, and I even I did my homework as Albert Einstein!

I thought about how this could have happened. I was about to show my parents. But if I did, I'd be sent away by the goverment and get experimented on. So I kept it a secret, well, until today.

After I saw Gil flying around the soccer field, I thought that I should show my friends this " special power " too. So during our usual Friday night movie marathon, I put my plan into action.

I went into the bathroom and turned myself into Oona and sat down right next to her. She looked over at me and rubbed her eyes, confused. I copied her because, well, I think it would be pretty funny.

" Is anyone else seeing another me? " Oona asked, pointing to me, well, _her_.

Everyone turned around and looked at me, their eyes narrowing down.

" What's going on? " Molly asked, just as confused as Oona.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself, and in a couple seconds, I was.

" Woah! " Oona said, her mouth gaping.

After a couple minutes of explaining, it was time for questions.

" How can you do that? " Gil asked, interested.

I shrugged, " I guess my imagination, ran a little too wild. "


	3. Chapter 3

_After a while, the others started to develop their own unique powers. Deema with her fist of flames, Oona with her ability to control the weather, Molly with the power to stretch as far as the world lets her, and Nonny, who could dissappear in a split second while levitating any object he wishes._

_The group used there powers for good, like helping people in need. They enjoyed doing there work, until things started to get serious._

_Banks started to get robbed, people started to get injured. The citizen of the city needed help, but no one knew what to do..._

...

" I think we should help, " Gil said, getting up from the couch.

" Gilly, are you serious?! It's dangerous out there, we could get hurt! " Molly screamed.

" But Molly, just think, we have superpowers now, we could do anything! " he shouted, happily.

" I think it would be cool, " I said.

" YEAH! THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER BEEN OUT IN THE " FIELD " BEFORE! " Molly screamed, jumping up from the couch.

We all look at Molly, who's almost about to pull her hair out.

" I'm sorry, I'm just...worried " she sighed and sat back down on the couch, " I just don't want to lose my friends..."

" Don't worry Molly, we'll be okay, we have powers now! I reassured me.

" Thanks Deema, " she nodded and wiped her eyes.

" So what da ya say? Heroes?! " Gil put out his hand.

I placed my hand in, but it took a while for everyone to join in. All that was eft was Molly.

" Come on Molly, it'll be fun! " Goby said, patting Molly on the back.

" I guess, " she said, and out her hand in.

" Wait, what should we call ourselves? " I asked.

" Uh, I don't know..." Gil said, thinking.

Time passed and we never thought of a name, it wasn't really a priority. But we focused almost all out time on developing our powers. We had to be prepared for our first assignment.

One day the BubbleTucky bank was robbed and we decided to use this as an opportunity to use our new powers.

But once we got to the scene, we didn't even know we're to start.

...


	4. Chapter 4

" What do we do?! " Oona asks, covering her ears from all the commotion.

" Fight? " I say.

" Okay! " Gil flies over to someone and punches them, causing them to fly back because of his super strength.

" Gil! " Deema yelled.

" What? You said fight, " he shrugged as Deema rolled her eyes.

" Molly meant the bad guys! " Deema retorted.

" How do you know that that's wasn't the bad guy! "

" Because there usually wearing ski masks! "

" We'll maybe he wasn't this time! "

" Uh, guys..." I turn around and see Oona, pointing ahead of us. I follow her gaze and see four guys in ski masks, holding loads if money.

" See?! " Deema says, pointing to them, " Those are the bad guys! "

" What should we do? " Goby asks.

" Get 'em! " Deema says, running over to them.

" Deema wait! " I tell, but she's too far away to hear anything.

" Hey baddies! " Deema yells. The four guys turn around and stare at Deema, " Come and get me! " She jumped up into the air, shooting fists of flames at them.

" Woah kid! " One of the guys said. Deema stuck her tongue out at him and ran towards him, shooting eye beams everywhere.

" Deema! " Oona yelled, " Watch out! " Deem turned around, only to get punched by one of the criminals and fell to the ground.

" Deema! " I looked at Oona, tears filling her eyes. She looked back at me and I nodded, knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

She rose from the ground and the sky suddenly became dark. Clouds started swirling around Oona's hands, which were held high above her head. She wiggled her fingers, electricity running through them.

" Hey guys! " she yelled, and the criminals turned around, " Get a load of this! " she pointed her hands at them, lightning fizzing through them, aiming right at the four guys. In less than a second they were struck by lightning, falling to the ground. All eyes looked towards Oona as the clouds began to disappear.

" Great job, Oona! You totally defeated those criminals! " Gil flew over to Oona and gave her a high-five, she blushed, embarrassed.

Everyone cheered and clapped for Oona and we raced off before anyone could figure out who we were.

" That was awesome, right Molly?! " Gil asked, flying backwards. I nodded and giggled as Gil flew into a stop sign.

" Told you we could handle it! Well, at least we know Oona can! " Goby said. Oona blushed once more and laughed.

" Oh, it was nothing really..." she said.

" Oh Oona, your so humble! " Gil ruffled her hair and she giggled.

I smiled at the two. As we neared our houses we waved goodbye to each other, and went home.

...

" What?! " I yelled, almost pulling out my hair.

" Yep, another mission, " Goby nodded and I sighed. Don't get me wrong, I was totally excited to get to use my super powers. But, we just had an epic battle yesterday, and now were supposed to fight again, today?!

" Come on Gil, the city needs us! " Oona said, smiling. I sighed again and nodded.

" Fine, " I mumbled and everyone cheered. We rushed to the city only to be greeted by a villain. That's right a villian. You see, criminals are people who rob banks, or break into people's houses. Villains do all that and more! We're talking about giant robots, destructive clones, all those crazy inventions!

" I see you've come to protect your little city! " he flew down, a cape flapping behind him.

" Yeah, so?! " Deema barked back, her hands heating up.

" Well, good luck with that! " he flew up into the sky, and was joined by two other villains.

" Oh my, GOSH! " I let out a fangirl squeal but quickly cover my mouth. Sidekicks?! This guy has sidekicks too?!

" We are...THE SUPER VILLIANS! " the all said in unison. I burst out laughing, followed by Goby and Deema.

" What type of name is that?! " Deema asked, laughing harder.

" Get them! " the leader shouted, and the others obeyed, and rocketed towards us.

Goby shape shifted into a bazooka and Deema grabbed him, firing flaming bullets at the three villains.

" Ack! " One yelled, brushing off her flaming shoulder. Molly stretched her arms out, wrapping them around her, pulling tightly.

" Let me go! " the girl yelled. Molly laughed and winked at me.

" One down, two more to go! " She shouted. I started to laugh, but was impacted by something. I fell to the ground, hard. I opened my eyes to see that I was hit by...a building?! I threw it off of me, searching for the one who threw it.

" So gullible! " I look up and see a girl flying towards me, the same girl Molly tied up. I look ahead and see Molly, tied to a pole, with her own arms.

" Who are you?! What do you want?! " I yelled, rising from the ground.

" Nothing, we just want to destroy you! " she aimed her hands at me, and a squishy goo came out of them. I flew to the ground, but this time I stuck there.

" Now to finish you off! " she smiled mischievously and held her hand out, right in front of my face. I could see her hand becoming redder, and redder until...

" Get away from him! " I open my eyes and see that she's gone. I look to my right and see Oona, slapping the villian to death.

" No one hurts my friends! " Oona yells, slapping her some more.

" Enough! " she pushed Oona off of her and rose from the ground, " I've had enough of you! " she shot Oona with a laser beam, but was deflected by a shield.

" WHAT?! " she shouts, dropping her hand. I look to see Goby, dressed as a gladiator, but with flying sandals.

" Thanks Goby! " Oona gives him a quick hug and sprints over to the girl, who is lying in the ground.

" Natasha! Lets go! " I look upward and see the leader, along with another sidekick by his side. She gets up from the ground, giving me a dirty look, I return the look and she flies up to me.

" I'm not finished with you yet..." And with that they're gone.

Deema runs over to me, using her eye beams to get me out of the sticky goo.

" Who were they? " Oona asks, coming over to us. I shrug, Deema shakes her head.

" I don't know, but we have to stay alert, who knows when there going to strike again, " Oona and I nod in agreement and we join the others.

...


End file.
